Save Me Please
by i lived like it hurt
Summary: Save me, Eren. I'm falling. I'm breaking. I'm self-destructing Eren. I need you, Eren... I need you to save me. But the problem is... Eren, you dont want to save me. Oc x Eren


"Aye, shin come here and do chores" yelled shin's mother.

"Coming mom, did you at least start on chores for me"

"Yeah, sure…I'm going to the market be done by the time I get home." After saying that she walks out of the house.

"ok, home alone with that damn cat…" i whisper to myself. Speaking of ontake where is she?

"Ah! you bastard! Why my bed? WHY DID YOU PISS ON MY BED?" i yell at the stupid cat. I quickly grab the sheets and carry them to the dirty clothes basket. I'm about to throw my shoe at ontake but i'm interrupted by a terrified scream coming from outside.

**Valentine's Pov **

I walk lazily to the door of my house.

"Ah! you bastard! Why my bed? WHY DID YOU PISS ON MY BED?" i hear My brother yell through the open window. i chuckled silently to myself. my hand is almost touching the door when i hear it. a blood curdling scream shatters the silence, not even questioning the danger the could be involved i run in the direction the scream came from. when i arrived everyone was staring at the sky, i look up to see a monstrous face peering over the wall. "No, please no no no no no noooo… no." i whisper i fall over. Please be a nightmare. Please, just please don't be real. "valentine? what going on?" shin asks behind me.

**Shin's Pov**

"valentine? what going on?" i ask. she raises a shaky finger toward the top of the wall, i follow it to what shes pointing to. "W-What the Fuck" i whisper

"lets go, we have to find mom and Macon!" she says as she gets up and grabs my hand dragging me with her. As we start running to the market i hear a loud crash, i look up and see rocks and dirt everywhere. from inside the emerged a 10 meter titan, then a 9 meter… and more just kept coming. I grabbed my sister's hand and start dragging her to the market "the markets over there" i yell pointing to the giant hole in the wall. she resists my pulling and walks in the other direction. "No." She completely abandons my hand and walks towards our house. "I'm going to go get Macon." she says. unwillingly i follow her.

**Valentine's Pov**

There's no use in going to go find her. everyone on the side of town is dead or dying. You can't save a dead woman. All we would achieve by going over there, is dying ourselves. i don't want to die today. I look over at shin, i wonder if he realizes that she's dead. i quickly dismiss that thought, we are right in front of our house now but i keep running until i reach Macon's house. I run in without knocking, his parents died a couple years ago and his sister is in the garrison so he is almost always alone at his house. His sister hasn't been home in a few days. I ran upstairs and into his room, he is fast asleep on his bed. i would bet my life that alex could sleep through anything. Only one thing could ever wake him up. "i have pocky" i yell. He sits up so quickly that he knocks his head against mine. "ow" we yell in unison.

"where's the pocky?" he asks.

"ill give you some later just get up. we have to leave. titans have entered the city."

"Val, thats not a funny joke."

"no its not. lets go! Please." i ask.

A look of realization and terror flash across his face. he quickly gets out of bed and stumbles down the stairs. we arrived in front of my house five minutes later. shin stands outside carrying two bags, two moving and meowing bags.

"what's in the bag" i ask although i already know the answer.

"ontake" he says as holds a strongly protesting bag up.

"and Hellfire" he says as he holds up the bag my cat is in. i reach over and snatch the bag out of his hand. After that we quickly ran towards the boats, i was running as quickly as i possibly could but i was still falling behind my brother and macon.

My breath became labored and uneven, my pace is starting to slow… damn, i'm out of shape. Shin and alex were slowly growing farther away. Five feet away, then ten feet away, then 15 feet. i wanted to call out to them but my throat was dry and my voice came out a strangled whisper. Bang. Bang. Bang. the loud noise drew my attention to the titan that was only a few meters behind me.

"VAL!" i heard shin scream as the titan's arm reached down and slammed me face first into the house i was next to. i heard a cracking noise coming from my back. i screeched in pain. everything hurt and no matter how hard i tried my body refused to obey me. The titan wore a terrifying smirk.

one of my eyes isn't working, with my only working eye i look down see my leg is twisted disgustingly in the wrong direction. The ankle on my other foot has broken in such a way that the toes of my foot are touching my actual leg and a bloody bone sticks out where my foot should have been. i'm about to pass out when the titan wraps its hand around me.

i try to protest, i try to kick and scream but my body still refuses. it raises me up and opens its mouth. All i can see is the inside of this monster's throat. I can hear Shin and Macon screaming my name, but i drown them out. Please, i don't want die like this. suddenly the titan fell over taking me with it, its grip softened and it let go but, i unable to move just laid there on its lifeless palm.

suddenly shin and macon were standing around me, another person was with them, a man with white hair and blue eyes. The man is wearing a tan jacket with the garrison symbol on it. They're trying to tell me something but i don't hear them, the man lifts me onto his shoulder, and starts running towards the boats. i feel so tired all i want to do is sleep. i look up and see macon and shin. those two were the last images i saw before blackness took over my vision and i passed out.


End file.
